This novel device relates to an improvement in golfing, and more particularly to training in and improving one's short game; i.e., putting. There are many training devices in the marketplace which aid a golfer in the golfer's putting game. None of these devices, however, can provide immediate feedback to a golfer's stroke as to whether the golfer is “pushing” or “pulling” in the execution of the stroke to the minutest of detail and directness of “strike” on the ball. The rounded ring with perpendicularly crossed vertical bars therebetween, each having a centerline [or reference line] which form the basis for the golfer's position of strike to the ball at as close to dead-center on the ball and relation of the putter shaft to the golfer.
Training with this device will improve ball position, shoulder and feet alignment, and promote smoother and more consistent strokes where it counts; on the green. The reference lines will aid the golfer in properly addressing the ball with the golfer's eyes, shoulders, and feet parallel to the target [the golf hole] and to the associated reference line [i.e., parallel to centerline indicia-B (CL-B) of the drawing figures and perpendicular to centerline indicia-A (CL-A)]. When the ball is struck, the golfer will experience the full fluid feel of the strike and in the process receive immediate, real-time, feedback as to the accuracy of the stroke.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the improved putter training device. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the improved putter training device. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed improved putter training device in a different manner or by modifying the improved putter training device within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the improved putter training device may be had by referring to the summary of the improved putter training device and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the improved putter training device defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.